


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Evil Harry, Evil Harry Potter, Gen, I Don't Even Know, What Was I Thinking?, i literally just had this saved as lil evil harry drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: Harry is broken but that's not all he is and if that means that things have to get a bit messy - well, its not like he didn't warn anyone now, is it?  "I'm going to kill you. For everything you've done to me. All the times you've made me feel useless and small. For all the times I will never forget. For all the things I can never forgive." Harley Quinn





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm going to kill you. For everything you've done to me. All the times you've made me feel useless and small. For all the times I will never forget. For all the things I can never forgive." Harley Quinn
> 
> Interesting quote and a lil' drabble, what more do you want on a Sunday? 
> 
> Title from 'Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow' by Michael Bublé

\---

“Good evening Hogwarts.” Harry's cheerful voice echoes around the caste and its surrounding grounds sounding nothing less than manic in the dark of the night. Staff and students freeze in their seats as a fearful hush crawls through the great hall.

“Its a chilly three point _two_ degrees outside the lovely walls of this castle and the stars look absolutely _divine_.” A giggle follows the wizards announcement, a few students not frozen in fear shift uncomfortably in their seats, in the ringing silence left by Harry's laughter a student whimpers.

The young wizard continues, cheerful and bright as he delivers his next statement, “Perfect conditions for a bit of good old fashioned _murder.”_

The hall bursts to life, flailing limbs and screams echo through the hallways surrounding the great hall, teachers quickly loose control of their students. The Headmaster tries to take control of the situation but the burst of fireworks from the aged wizards wand only proves itself to be just a simple noise in the face of their once saviours wild, ringing _laughter_.

\---

 


End file.
